Talk:Professor
Status We shouldn't declare things already since the game hasn't been released yet. We don't really know if he's actually dead yet. The flies might mean he's dead but we should still keep it the same until the game is released and beaten. - 09:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. No speculation. 12:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It is completely safe to assume he is dead. Also, it isn't speculation, Nitrome themselves are cited. Other content to back this up includes how part of his head is visible in the February 15th 2013 image, Blue is crying in the same image, and how the trailer is conveying he is dead by showing his is collapsed on the floor with his eyes closed and his body not moving at all. ::From the trailer, it shows he is dead. Sure, he could come back to life somehow, or that couldn't be him, but seeing as Blue escapes the cage, then likely Doctor Nastidous's base, and goes back to Xeno Industries (likely Xeno Industries) to see him, and this likely happening far into the game (probably close to the end or somewhere close to the end, as generally, climatic events like this tend to happen close to the end of movies/books/games) is proof that he is dead. ::Furthermore, the flies are there to visually show he has been dead for a long time, as the flies are there to show how much Xeno Industries has aged since the Scientist being dead. Also, Blue pushes the Scientist and his glasses fall off, this, yet another visual sign to show he is dead, as generally if someone is dead, you shake them, and if they don't do anything, it is (usually) a sign they are dead. ::Nitrome goes even further to show he is dead by showing his glasses fall off. In short, Nitrome has shown a lot to show the Scientist being dead. Because of this, and the trailer and so much proof, it should be safe to assume he is dead. Also, we will likely have people in the days prior to the release of Test Subject Complete adding that he is dead in some part of the article. ::And it's not that we do not quote a reliable source, we quote Nitrome directly, in the trailer. Now, if something else shows up during the game, we can change what has happened to him - that is the flexibility of Wikis. However, all the hints Nitrome has given likely are hinting that he is dead. ::However, some may notice that all the hints hinting the Scientist being dead are simply hints to make the player think he is dead so that Nitrome can surprise us all and do something in the game to show he isn't dead. However, it is likely this won't happen, as they have seemed to show the Scientist being dead as a major point of the story by having his head out to the side in the Feb. 15th image, then revealing him in the trailer, and showing lots of things to show he is dead, and also, it has been somewhat common in media to have a major character dead then suddenly not being dead. ::Since Test Subject Complete is the last Test Subject game, the reason Nitrome will not employ this cliche (cliche being something that originated in one move/book and constantly reused in other games/books) is because it has become so predictable that it may be a part of the story that is criticized, as if Nitrome is trying to make the best of the final Test Subject installment (assuming it is the final), then Nitrome would not employ such a widely used cliche. -- 13:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but all the content avobe is just speculation. Nitrome didn't said if the scientist is dead because they want the people to discover it themselves in the game. Don't you think so? 16:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::...as generally if someone is dead, you shake them, and if they don't do anything, it is (usually) a sign they are dead. - Yeah. Or they could be in a coma. As a side note, if someone is dead, I generally don't shake them... :::Pretty much all the information we get from Test Subject Complete comes from the trailer, and even so, the visuals on the trailer may not appear in the game itself, such was the case with Test Subject Green's. Yes, we can logically concur that the scientist is dead, based on flies circling his body. It is fact that in the trailer, Blue finds the scientist lying on the floor. But we don't know for sure how the scientist died, and when he died. Even if he died could be arguably sketchy. :::Is a trailer enough to say that the scientist was killed by Doctor Nastidious? No, we only know as much about Test Subject Complete as the next person who watches the trailer. There are some things we see that are most likely going to come true in Test Subject Complete, but are unconfirmed. :::The current information about the scientist being killed by Doctor Nastidious is speculative, and I think it best to wait until the game's actual release before adding such content. Using the trailer and preview images themselves are just ways of supporting a speculative idea. I'd probably go as far to say the scientist is dead, but not that he was killed by the doctor. 00:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think we should wait until the game is released before going around and saying "the scientist is dead" on our articles, when the only evidence is a trailer scene, which, as RSK mentioned, may not even make it into the final game. (Let alone claim that the doctor killed the scientist.) -- 00:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd think a conclusion that requires this much inference belongs in literate critiques than an encyclopedia. SQhi•'(talk)500 Mainspace Edits(finally!) 01:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think we should ''not say that he is dead because Nitrome has explicitly stated that YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT about the professor in Facebook comments. 01:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) As Santi said, Nitrome didn't say he was dead, so we shouldn't either. Is it okay to say he is possibly dead? :I think saying he is "possibly dead" due to certain pieces of evidence is okay. -- 02:06, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with "Unknown" or "Possibly dead". 09:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I changed to possibly dead yesterday,I checked all article.Oh and I don't think that Blue goes to Xeno Industries,is to far and In that time,I am sure some police or someone would find The Scientist.Probably Blue will find The Scientist (possibly death) in Dr Nastidious jail,and The Scientist could be kidnaped. Also,when Blue finds the scientist and Dr nastidous catches him in a glass,there are 2 possibilities: 1.(this may be spoil)!'This is the ending,and all the game was about finidng the scientist,and Dr Nastidious catched him after blue found him. 2.After Blue found him and Dr Nastidious cacthed him in the glass,Blue may destroy the glass using Rex209,and may be a cutscene/ending.AFter destroying glass,he will probably evade. 10:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Most probably '''2.'I don't think that Nitrome wants show the ending in trailer.Probably Blue evades from glass using Rex209, and this was just a cutscene.After game continues. 10:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :It would be sad if #1 was the ending. Many fans would probably be disappointed, and Test Subject Complete would draw criticism from its poor ending. However, after Blue was captured, I always thought a boss battle would commence.-- 13:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC)